Steer into the Sun
by escapekey
Summary: Jack Sparrow discovers his baby daughter, earns the love of an intriguing woman, then is betrayed by her when he discovers she is helping a bloodthirsty Commodore with his plan to end all piracy.
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N—In this chapter I have portrayed Norrington as an obsessive, heartless person. Even though in the Disney movie Pirates of the Caribbean, Norrington is somewhat sensible and kind hearted, I think that his new personality gives him more flavor, as he was rather dull in the movie.

* * *

**Chapter One – The Beginning of the End**

Drowning in his hateful thoughts, lost in the shadows of his mind, was where the Commodore Norrington could be found in his burgundy robe that blustery, rainy winter's night. The gale outside reflected his current mood; he was seething through gritted teeth as he read through several pieces of parchment. What he was reading seemed to trouble him greatly, and as he got further on down the page he became unsure of whether he should read on, or throw the parchment into the roaring fire to the right of the deep purple armchair where he presently roosted. His knuckles were white as he clenched the edges of the paper in his tight fists. Grunting with irritation, he slammed the papers down on the little coffee table and upset his teacup. With a change of mind, he set aright the cup, and smoothed out the crumpled parchment, and picked them up to resume his reading.

The clock on the mantle chimed one-thirty in the morning, yet there would be no sleep for Norrington. Not with the special company he was expecting any minute now.

Norrington was obviously undergoing some sort of mental battle, for he sat on the edge of his chair, his heels digging into the carpet, his whole posture reeking with anticipation, while he fumed about what he was about to go through with.

As more time passed, the Commodore became quite anxious, and sweat subtly highlighted his brow. His emotions were out of balance, his thoughts full of doubt. What if they didn't take heed of his message? Had they no care for his proposal? Perhaps they smelled something rotten in the message.

His thoughts were suddenly pierced by a low, smooth voice. "Such a lovely evening, don't you think Commodore?"

Norrington froze. He had heard no one enter. Even now he couldn't hear, nor see anyone approaching. That voice had sent a chill down his spine and left the hairs on his neck prickling. "Show yourself!" Commodore said with a nervous, trembling voice.

A low chuckle came from the other side of the room, and two figures appeared from the shadows. They floated across the carpet and over to the chairs next to Norrington. The one who spoke, was a very tall, thin man dressed in completely black, his clothes very refined and would have been suitable for a rich gentleman had they not the rebellious hint of a felon's dress. His black hair, sharply arched, dark eyebrows, and his little black beard that came to a point at his chin suggested no nonsense, a crisp manner. Yet the coal dust eyes had a malicious glint of steel that seemingly penetrated all. There would be no lying to this man. Commodore felt that this man could read his thoughts through his eyes.

Beside him stood a woman. She looked no less hard than the man did; her posture was not of a well-bred female, but of a girl brought up to be hard working. Yet in spite of her tough body frame, her face was full of youth, her hair was of silken bronze and her eyes where sea green. Commodore got a feeling by glancing at her that she would speak soothing words full of poison and lull him to sleep while she did what she pleased to him.

The two took seats and the man folded his hands in his lap slowly. He seemed to feed off the uncomfortable air surrounding the Commodore. "My dear Norrington," he sneered softly, his eyes were two smoldering embers, "what, pray, is of importance great enough for you to call upon two… _pirates_?"

Norrington cringed at the sound of his milky voice and the words they spoke. His face screwed up into a wince that made the others chuckle spitefully.

"Well now Norrington, you are just a Commodore, and that is not reason enough to waste my time, so if you have nothing further to say, I see it fit for me and me buxom beauty to leave," said the man, and the woman chortled.

Norrington cleared his throat, and tried to force back the pride that was trying to explode upon the buccaneers. "I have a proposal," he began, "and if it is carried out as planned it will end up with the infamous Jack Sparrow dead, using whatever means you wish."

The thin, sharp man cocked an eyebrow. His attention had been snared. "What shall be the benefit to us?"

Norrington smiled. "You shall become very rich landowners."

The man nodded thoughtfully. "Very interesting. Very interesting, indeed. But why would you want Jack Sparrow dead?"

Norrington swiped the crumpled parchment off the coffee table and handed them to the man. "These are piracy reports and ratings. They have gone way up ever since that horrible pirate Sparrow has sailed the high seas again. Pirates are ever encouraged and inspired by him."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly. "And what if we're inspired by him? Why have you asked us, _pirates_, to do the job?"

Norrington smiled maliciously. "Because his one enemy is dead, so now he won't expect any more. We have to find a way to get him at his weakest spot."

For the first time, the woman spoke. "I'm thinking about a descendant of Jack Sparrow." She grinned, and Norrington noticed a grunting bundle, which she held close to her bosom.

The Commodore shrugged. "I don't care how you do it, but I want the body as proof in the end."

The man thought for a moment and then nodded. "I think we could come to some sort of arrangement."

As the two pirates left the Commodore's estate, the man chuckled softly and turned to his companion. "I really don't like the sound of life as a landlubber."

The woman shook her head and grinned. "I'll stay at sea. But I wouldn't mind having that bloody Sparrow doing the dead man's float."

* * *


	2. Of Tortuga and an Unexpected Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow (although I wish I could carry him around in muh pocket!), Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann Turner, Commodore Norrington, Mr. Gibbs, Anna-Maria, Mr. Cotton, Pirates of the Caribbean, or Disney movies. I do own in fact, the characters Felix, Sam, and any other crewmembers' names because they aren't stated in the movie.

* * *

**Chapter Two - Of Tortuga and a Unexpected Discovery**

Yellow metallic teeth flashed at the curvy barmaid. In spite of the gold caps, his smile was rather charming, and was the sort that made any girl flush pinky hues. She looked the man from top to bottom as if inspecting a prize. He was not a very tall man, yet his figure was sturdy and well built. The air in which he moved, stood, and walked attracted fond glances from many of the other maids. It was also the manner of appearance that drew many doting eyes upon him; his hair was a very odd assortment of dread-locks both tied back behind his head and also loose around his shoulders, and was inhabited by objects such as strings of bright coloured beads, and even a long bone. His eyes were rich and highlighted by smeared charcoal around the lids. His entire face was well defined by highly chiseled cheekbones, and ended with a flourish of a mustache and two twisted strands of a beard dangling from his chin.

"Rum all around for me an' me mates here," he said and gestured drunkenly to a few men behind him. He teetered backwards and cocked an eyebrow at the maid. The way he moved suggested alcohol intoxication, yet his eyes gave away that he was, in fact, completely sober.

The maid smiled cheerily and got out a few mugs. Once full, she handed them to the man and leaned in to his ear and whispered, "to what name do I owe the pleasure of tonight's tumble?"

The man looked disinclined, yet he winked at her and said, "I'm sure ye'll have yer hands full already." Then he straightened up to his full height and grinned, "but I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow!"

Jack wavered over to a little round table where four or five of his crew were laughing and jesting heartily. With a flourish, he set the mugs down in front of the men before taking a seat beside an older man with a gray beard.

"Arrrrr, Mr. Gibbs! Nothing like rum in a blood soaked place as Tortuga when all you've had for months of plundering is dirty grog!" Jack sighed.

"Ye don't fool me, Jack! You'd take the sea, with or without the grog, over Tortuga and ten-thousand barmaids."

"Aye, Gibbs, ye know me all too well." Jack chuckled.

All around their table, men smashed bottles over heads, fired guns into the air, piercing the roof with bullet holes, while others buried their greasy heads into strumpets' chests.

There really was no life for Jack on land. He had been reunited with his one true love, wife, and mistress, the Black Pearl, his precious ship that had once been under the command of evil Captain Barbosa. But he now had his lovely ship back; his legs back. Aye, the Pearl was his legs and feet, the waves were his turf, and the horizon was ever his destination. There would be no life for him on land. No woman either. Or in the least, no woman he would stay with for long, he thought, as a very attractive girl waltzed past him.

More drinks were served, and Jack consumed a little more than was good for him, and he began to feel the room spin. Giddiness overcame him, and soon found himself telling of his "heroic" adventure of reclaiming his ship to all that would listen, while standing on top of the table.

"And there the lil' lad was, about to be executed, when me, all by me onesies, shot every one of the crew with just one shot in me pistol. Aye, the bullet went from one bilge rat to another, and then we had to slice our arms, from top to bottom, and wipe the lil trinket all in the bloody mess. Once those things were back in their box, Barbosa and all his mates began spurting blood all over the place!"

Some of the ladies gasped in pleasure, and sighed happily if his eye looked their direction. The rest of Jack's crew was too drunk to notice anything wrong with the retelling of his tale. Jack was too preoccupied with impressing the women and men alike, and he didn't seem to pay much attention to anything else. It was then that many things took place. When Jack swept the audience a very gracious, yet slightly unstable bow, a young lady was teasing one of his crew. The man she happened to be torturing with her dancing and winking happened to be one of Jack's more important sailors, and the poor man was so intoxicated with drink he didn't even notice the tall, thin, black haired man towering over him as he tickled the woman. The tall man's eyes glinted cruelly, and he pulled out a glittering knife. As he sheathed the knife in the man's chest, he whispered in a soft voice, "I suggest you don't bother this young wench again."

As the thin man stalked off, Jack finally noticed his dead sailor in a puddle of blood, and yelped loudly. He bellowed for someone to explain what happened, but his five minutes of recognition were apparently over for now.

"Hello Jack," someone said into his ear.

Jack whipped around and succeeded in overturning a chair in the process. Before him stood a woman, holding a bundle and looking very pleased to see him. She looked vaguely familiar to Jack, yet he couldn't put a name to the face. Several names whirled through his head. Lola, Lulu, Lacy, Lucy. Aye it's Lucy! Jack smiled charmingly at the young woman, who suddenly her face changed to an expression of murder. "I've been waiting for this day for three years, Jack! Look what ye left me with!" She parted the dirty blankets at her chest to reveal the startled eyes of a toddler girl.

Jack stared at the baby in disgust. But he grinned at the woman and said, "Ahh Lucy, it's not _that_ ugly! Just needs a washing that's all! Throw it in the ocean for a while."

He winced in pain as a smart smack crossed his cheek. "It's Lilly!" She shrieked. "And this belongs to you!" With that, she thrust the child into Jack's arms and stormed out of the bar.

* * *


	3. The New Mate

* * *

**  
Chapter Three – The New Mate**

Jack's mouth was slack with disgust as he peered at the _thing _the young woman left in his possession. A look of horror of not knowing what to do was in his eyes. Around him, his crew, and the toddler before him, the darkening streets were alive with bloodthirsty buccaneers involved in boisterous brawls, and bar whores lured men into darker alleys for short pleasure at a great expense. In spite of all the mature matter transpiring around them, Jack had no fatherly instinct. He just went on gulping and peering at the child.

As he said before, the child wasn't ugly. All it needed was to be scrubbed of the dirt all over it's face and probably the rest of it's body. A few locks of dark hair curled around it's forehead, and it's chocolate eyes gazed at the group of men that gathered around the anxious sea captain.

A parrot perched on the shoulder of a grizzled sailor piped up, "_Awwwk, shiver me timbers_!"

Mr. Gibbs leaned forward and said to Jack, "Arrrrr, Mr. Cotton says she looks just like you, Jack!"

There was a murmuring chuckle from the other crewmembers. Jack looked disinclined.

"How can you possibly be sure of it's gender?"

"Looks like you'll have to make an inspection!" Mr. Gibbs roared with laughter.

Jack made a face of one who was gagging on distasteful food, and Mr. Gibbs put a hand on his shoulder. "Ah, Jack, this child obviously be a lass, so don't ye fret about it too much."

Jack wrenched himself from the old sailor's touch. "Don't fret, eh? Don't fret ye say?! Well ye don't have bloody toddler on your hands do ye?"

"Aye," Mr. Gibbs replied and went over to the child, "but raisin' a lass can't be as hard as ye think…"

Jack sighed impatiently. "Mr. Gibbs," he said in a low voice that struggled to rise into a yell, "I don't _want _to look after the lass. I don't _want _her haunting my very tracks. I don't _want _to have to set a bloody example for the little rodent."

Mr. Gibbs threw up his hands. "Aye, then just leave her on someone's doorstep and be done with it." With that, he stalked off muttering under his breath. The rest of the crew followed him silently. Jack knelt down and looked at the child before him. She began to look highly distressed, and whimpered softly. Part of Jack's heart went out to the poor wretch, and he touched just one of his fingers nervously on the child's dirt and tear stained cheek. Then, without apparent reason, she toddled off down the alley to a dark corner.

_Ahh, just let her go, she shouldn't be my responsibility_, Jack thought. But it tugged on his mind that perhaps he should be charitable and at least find somewhere for it to stay where he knew it would be safe. With that thought, he trotted after her.

Someone was lying on the grimy cobblestones of the ghastly alley, and the little girl seemed have some peace of mind to crawl up next to him. "There, there," the figure said soothingly to the baby. To Jack, it said, "what are you gonna call her?"

"I have to name her?" Jack said in distress.

"Aye, she be yers now. Ye'll have to have some sort of way of determining her from the rest of yer crew."

The figure stood up and gently picked the child up off the ground.

"Who are you?" Jack asked cautiously.

"I'll make that known if need be. First I must know who _you_ are."

Said Jack, slightly flustered at the fact that this person did not know who he was, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, _savvy_?"

"Ah," the dark figure said with interest, "the infamous sea dog of the _Black Pearl_. Well in that case, I'm Sam. Bloody Sam some call me."

"So ye _do _know who I am," Jack said proudly. "Sorry I can't say I know ye."

The figure chuckled and moved forward into the soft glow of the street lamp. Jack's eyes widened. It was.. a _she_. "Bloody Sam, eh? Sam the Bloody… Bloodthirsty Sam… you're a lass."

The woman grinned. "And it's very bad luck not to have me on board."

Jack smiled sarcastically.

"I heard ye lost a mate."

"Aye, me second mate, Mr. Tailor. Good man, but not good enough apparently."

The woman looked at Jack thoughtfully. The street lamp cast dramatic shadows across her face, but the light was too weak for Jack to pick up on any features, so he couldn't tell if it was a fair face or not.

"Name me second mate, and give me a quarter share of the plunder."

"Ye're daft lady. I have me a crew."

"Ye have someone good enough to move up to second mate?"

Jack paused. "What else could I get out of it?" He looked at her from top to bottom, and cursed the darkness for her could not see if her figure was good.

Sam grinned. "I could look after that child for a while, until ye decide what to do with it. What says ye?"

Jack thought for a few moments, then said heartily, "Aye!"

* * *

Special Thanks:

**Jack's Pirate Girl- **_thanks for your reviews! They were very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story! And yeah, I try to work hard on the detail, but also try not to have my story made just of detail but also of a strong storyline. _


	4. To Port Royal

**Chapter Four – To Port Royal**

_Swab the decks. Repair or replace tattered and damaged sails. Inspect the rigging. Replenish food and supplies. _For many pirates and buccaneers, plundering from other ships was just for a living, and when they returned to port it was all about fun and pleasure. For Jack, his heart was out at sea. He only returned to land to taste rum on his lips and repair his ship.

After leaving instructions with his crew on cleaning the _Pearl, _Jack shut himself up in the Captain's cabin below the quarterdeck. Winter rain spat at his window as he sat in a chair and leaned on his desk, chin in his fists, deep in thought. The woman and the child had disappeared during the night, and he didn't suppose it was foul luck. He was fortunate not to have that _bloody toddler_ on his hands.

Currently, more important matters were on his hands. He once again lacked a second mate. Of his bantam crew, Mr. Gibbs was the one man he trusted with his life, and he had already been named first mate of the _Black Pearl_. Mr. Cotton lacked in voice, and there was a slight language barrier between Jack and Mr. Cotton's parrot. The young Anamaria was so highly hotheaded that should she become second mate, she would have even more reason to quarrel with her Captain Sparrow. Lupe was too short – he wouldn't be able to speak man-to-man with Jack unless Jack knelt on the ground. Mr. Penn wasn't completely right in the head, and many times he had tried to leap out of the _Pearl _to join his mermaid he called Zara. And none of the other crewmembers were as crazy as Jack preferred them to be.

_Hmm_… Jack thought to himself, _Perhaps that young Will Turner _was_ fair in questioning Mr. Gibbs' choice of crew. _There didn't seem to be anyone who would fit second mate position. "We'll just have to do without!" Jack said aloud to himself, and his voice pierced the quiet of his cabin and made him jump slightly and glance around the room.

A shadow fell across the floor. Jack leaped from his chair and whirled to face the owner of said shadow. There was a woman clad in tattered sailor clothes for men. Jack swept a careful eye down her from top to bottom. Her figure was sturdy and strong (proof of spending most of her years at sea), and her eyes were poisonous green. Red-brown hair curled around her shoulders. At her neck were several pendants and medallions; many of which were silver or gold skulls. Altogether, Jack was pleased with what he saw, except for a rather jarring scar across her left cheek.

"Ah, Sam isn't it?" Jack said, "You've returned then? I should now make it clear that you are now under the command of _Captain _Jack Sparrow, therefore you will answer to me, and follow me even into the face of danger and sometimes certain death, ye savvy?"

Sam nodded. "Aye!"

It was then that Jack noticed his young child clinging to the legs of Bloody Sam. She seemed to have taken an instant liking to the woman with a brutal reputation. He knew it wouldn't be right to keep the girl in Sam's care; she probably didn't know how to raise a child any more than he, Jack Sparrow, did. There had to be another solution.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Sam broke Jack's train of thought.

Jack looked at the youngster and pondered for a few moments. Perhaps he could name her after some of his more fond acquaintances. He thought of women he had met in the past. There weren't many with whom he had been for more than a night. Jack did not commit to one woman; he preferred one night pleasures. His thoughts settled on one female who stood out in his mind, Mercedes, a dark, mysterious Spanish singer in one of the bars, in a town on the isle of Hispaniola.

Jack gazed down at the tiny lass and the corners of his mouth flicked up ever so slightly. "Mercedes."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Mercedes?"

Jack grinned slyly. "Mercedes," he affirmed.

* * *

The _Pearl _was fit to set sail, and Jack was beginning to devise a plan of action. He had to find a suitable home for his child, Mercedes. There was only one family, one place he could consider leaving his child. Not that he really cared about her, but he felt it was his duty to at least leave her somewhere she could have a privileged life. And then perhaps once she was grown and raised, he would take her out to sea and show her the _Black Pearl_, and teach her the true meaning of freedom.

Jack stood at the helm on the quarterdeck, and started barking orders. "Heave anchor ye scabrous dogs! Prepare to make way…"

Mr. Gibbs stood beside him and stared ahead toward the grey sea. "Make way…where to, me Cap'n?"

"Port Royal, Jamaica...it'd be real difficult to find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy like William Turner anywhere else in the Caribee, mate!" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk in the corners of his mouth.

It had been two years since he had seen the lad, and even though he would never admit it, he almost missed his company. He assumed Will and Elizabeth Swann were now Will and Elizabeth Turner, in spite of Jack and Elizabeth's short (but romantic in Jack's eyes none the less) moonlit banter on a lonely island. He had no doubt that they would be overjoyed to see him.

Drizzling rain misted his face and beaded in his hair as Jack stood tall and proud at the helm none the less, and watched as his mates began bustling about, and soon the _Pearl_ pulled away from the blood-stained Tortuga.

_ Special Thanks To:_

**Jack's Pirate Girl **_again, thanks for your review, and for adding me to your favourites list! Lots of cookies and autographed **Captain** Jack Sparrow posters for you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. _

**Failed Paradise **_wow you think it's f-in awesome eh? Now there's a compliment and a half!! Jack Sparrow cookies with sprinkles for you and Mika!_


	5. Shattered Hopes of a Peaceful Saturday M...

_Author's Note_ hey guys… I got a lovely bit o' reviews! I wanna see more though so when you're done reading this chapter! Oh and yeah, I did happen to change my pen name from Jack Sparrow to Fëahìniel. Jack Sparrow seemed so… unoriginal somehow…

Now to the story! (because that's what you're all here for, not for my ramblings but to read this I guess…) Enjoy!

**Chapter Five – Shattered Hopes of a Peaceful Saturday Morning**

Sun streamed across the man's sleeping form. The beams widened as a young woman raised the curtains of their bedroom. She sighed happily as she passed from the swirling dust in the sunlight and went over to her husband's dozing body. Little had changed about the appearance of her husband of two years since their wedding day; he was still the tall, dark haired, almond eyed, crisply shaved boy with a just a few years more to his age.

It was getting late in the morning, and the young woman enjoyed the familiarity of Saturday mornings when routine melted away and it was just her and her husband. Guilty for waking him, but in a teasing, playful mood, the woman sighed into his ear and tickled his nose.

"Elizabeth…" Her husband murmured as his eyes slowly opened.

Elizabeth smiled and caressed his face and sighed. "Today is going to be a perfectly lazy Saturday with no plans, no guests, and we shall kick up our feet and read or something."

Will's face scrunched up sleepily and he yawned, "but last night you told me we were having company…"

Elizabeth's eyes grew to the size of shillings and she felt her relaxation dissolve. "Who?"

"Estelle… the Commodore Norrington's new target of his affections."

Elizabeth's spirits sunk even further than the lowest kitchen in their new house her father, Governor Swann had had built for them. Memories of the previous day on the streets of downtown Port Royal, Elizabeth recalled meeting the proper and prudent young woman. She immediately linked arms with Elizabeth and voiced her opinion that they should get to know each other splendidly and that Saturday afternoon they should 'do lunch and have tea, and it would be simply divine', as she had put it. Elizabeth, who, even with her hot-headed ways, still held some principles that her father had taught her and denying people into her house was not something she did. Even in the past few years she had learned the value of human beings, whether it be the most upstanding person, or the lowest scum of a pirate.

With a sigh, Elizabeth hopped off the edge of the bed and wrapped herself in her dressing robes for the present. Will chuckled quietly as she flounced out of the room and called for her maid, Ruthie, who had served her in her father's household help dress her and make sure the baby was properly taken care of for the afternoon.

"Ah, Elizabeth, your dress is simply _marvelous_," Estelle gasped in delight, " the leaf pattern on the sleeves seems almost… mystical! It's quite wonderful if you ask me."

Elizabeth smiled in thanks, but turned her head slightly to hide the look of dislike rising to her face.

Estelle fingered the pearl necklace at her throat. "Did you see what James bought me?"

Elizabeth nodded and put on an interested face, and Estelle went on to say, "I'd say it really is a shame you turned James Norrington down, he's a fine man, and William is… isn't what I'd call a fine man (although we certainly must have different tastes), but now me and James are considering itemhood and I'd say it has worked out just grandly in my sake!"

Through gritted teeth, Elizabeth forced a smile, but said quietly, "Will _is _a fine man, good taste or not."

"Oh of course dear, I meant no offence, he has a delicious appearance to be sure, but I just meant the fact that he… was involved in _piracy_. And James tells me that William has been seen dealing with other pirates even still."

"What my husband does is his own business, not the Commodore's or anyone else's!" Elizabeth was now having a hard time keeping a cordial face.

Sensing the rising tone of Elizabeth's voice, Estelle forced a new subject upon her. "Did you hear about Rose Thorton and how her tooth fell out?"

Elizabeth sighed inaudibly and looked out into the garden that was viewed from where the two young ladies were presently perched on the veranda. Estelle seemed not to notice, and kept on with her consistent chatter, yet her chirpy voice was lost to the woman with the honey-coloured tresses.

She was brought back to reality with a jolt, as she caught some movement in the bushes near the veranda. Someone was trying desperately to untangle his dreadlocks from the claw-like clutches of the branches. She hadn't seen a spectacle as this in near two years, yet his appearance was unmistakable. Elizabeth smiled to herself as a scheme was devised in her mischievous head.

"Estelle…" Elizabeth said in a whisper.

The young bird stopped chirping and stared at the unexpected change of her friend's countenance. She was sitting erect in her chair, her eyes wide with fear.

"Elizabeth? What is it darling?"

"Don't move… see? Over there," Elizabeth pointed to the bushes. Estelle began to tremble slightly.

"I'm going to call for my husband," Elizabeth whispered.

Now Jack wasn't very far from where the ladies currently sat, and he could feel the tension of their short hisses. But when he caught a wink from Elizabeth before she disappeared into the house, he began to wonder. By the way Estelle sat, even flicked dust from her skirts in this time of distress, Jack understood Elizabeth's mind immediately and knew what must be done. He yanked his hair from the branches, and walked curiously up the veranda steps and stared at the young woman. He was quite a sight to the protected, uncorrupted female, as she had never before seen a pirate, let alone one with a large amount of leafy foliage in his hair. She began to whimper like a frightened puppy, and Jack took great delight in seeing her horror. He narrowed his eyes, and went right up into her face and peered at her in a very disturbing way. His forefinger popped up and his hand reached to touch the pearls at her throat. Estelle began to shake quite violently. Jack touched the pearls and wrapped his finger around the beads. Suddenly, she shrieked, and whipped out her fan and smacked it smartly across the pirate's face, then ran down the steps of the veranda and off down the street, screaming about dirty thieves to whoever would listen.

"Well if it isn't Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth greeted her swashbuckler friend with a smile.

Jack winced. "_Captain_, love."

Will came out onto the veranda. "How did you find us?"

"Ah, it took a bit of work, but it isn't too hard you know… all you have to ask for is the upstanding woman who loves a smithy and there you have it! Directions to their new home. Married aren't ye?"

"Aye, and with a child!"

"Well then!" Jack grinned, "that brings me to why I'm here."

_Author's Note _well there you have it… the latest installment. I meant for this chapter to go further but it would end up far too long, so I decided to end it here and have the rest of their meeting in the next chapter! Hope you all liked it, now click on that friendly little button down there and review please!


	6. Meeting With a Cat

_Author's Note _hey guys.. sorry I haven't updated in so long. School stuff.. personal issues.. etc. Hopefully I can post a few more chapters and finish this up in due time.

Chapter Six Meeting With a Cat

After tenderly tucking the child into her bunk, Sam turned and slipped from the berth with a jingle of silver and gold around her neck. Once on deck, she carefully crept passed a snoring Mr. Gibbs who reeked of alcohol. Then, with something tugging at her heart, she raced back to her sleeping quarters and shut the door. She leaned against the oak door, breathing heavily. A half sob escaped her chest as she looked at the dozing little girl. How could she leave the child? Even if it was to be only for a few hours. Yet Felix demanded that she see him. They had to keep in touch as much as possible, he had said. Fear embellished her heart to bursting. With feet of lead she opened the door again and made her way off the _Pearl_.

With the _Pearl _to her back, she continued on down the dock to the busy street. Her mind was havoc as she went down the boardwalk and across a bridge. Why should she be returning to him? It was always the same. Physical and mental abuse she would receive. Her hand lifted and touched the white cut across her cheek. The scar would fade away in time… but the emotions tied to that mark would be harder to get rid of. But she tried not to think about it. She was Bloody Sam. She had built so many walls around her heart that she didn't even feel like a female anymore. But deep down, beyond the thorns and steel inside, she knew she was weak. It was the reason she continued to return to him… agree with him. She was ever bound to him with chains of fright.

* * *

It was a highly stuffed, silky, and sophisticated couch upon which the Captain Sparrow perched. He sat nimbly on the edge of the flowery chair and appeared to be grandly uncomfortable. Elizabeth seemed to enjoy it very much, as she laughed inwardly until she finally burst. "Jack, you don't have to worry about getting grease on my couches, for Ruthie is most excellent with stains!"

Jack nodded in brief thanks, and sat back into the chair, with hardly less anxiety on his tanned face.

"So what has brought Captain Jack back to Port Royal, I wonder," said Elizabeth Turner with a grin.

"Trust me, luv, if I could steer clear of this ol' town and you lovebirds, I would. And I was doing a grand old job of it too! It's been years," said Jack.

"Jack, you can't fool anyone. You're glad to be here," Will accused with a chuckle.

Jack looked around the drawing room. "Well I did miss this place," he said, gesturing at the finery. "I decided you two would love to see me again."

"Jack, dear, this is our _new_ home. You haven't seen it before."

The sea dog blinked in utter confusion. Shaking his head, he replied, "well I would still take a hard bunk in the _Pearl_ over any fancy pants house in Port Royal.

"So what _really _brings you to town?" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled, and paused for dramatic effect. "I would be glad if you came and met my daughter."

Even though there was no answer, Jack thoroughly basked in their expressions of wonder and astonishment.

His sharp eyes examined her with appreciation. Sam knew that it was not a look of doting, but that of lust. He was Felix. Sly, biting black eyes swiftly took in everything without so much as a single blink. He sat on his chair, with the appearance of a devious predator. This was the reason Sam thought of a wily cat when she looked upon him.

"You have been keeping well, me beauty," said Felix, while his steely eyes never left her form.

"Thank you," Sam answered simply.

She shuddered inwardly as his long, spidery fingers swept across her rough ones.

"We have much to discuss on this fine afternoon," said the thin, crisply shaven man.

They were sitting at a round, crude table at the _Python Ale House, _in Port Royal. It was a tiny pub compared to Tortuga bars, but it was quiet, and there weren't many people there to overhear any of their private conversation. The only potential listeners were a few drunks snoring in corners or slumped in their chairs.

"So he believes it is his child then? There is no suspicion whatsoever?"

Sam shook her head slowly and averted her eyes. "He thinks she is his…"

"Very good then. All is going as planned. Now here is what I have in mind for later my love."

_Author's Note _I got lazy and shortened this. Lol there will be more in the next chappie though! Now please do me a huge and lovely favour and review! Do you love it, like it, hate it… ?


	7. Runaway Child

_Author's Note _Guys.. this story is for you. So if you read it, please review. Even if you find it horrid or mediocre…

* * *

Chapter Seven - Runaway Child

It was only a matter of hours since Jack had left the _Pearl, _and even after Mr. Gibbs awoke from his drunken slumber, the bottle was out again, and he was chugging its contents dutifully. It was not a pretty sight to see, the life of a drunken, dirty pirate, who didn't even have good looks to soften the existence. Yet old Mr. Gibbs had no one to please and look well for, so his rum was the solitary object of his affections.

"Aye, that's the stuff, Gibbs," said the intoxicated swashbuckler as he patted his abdomen slowly.

Out of nowhere, a miniscule lass appeared and took to climbing up Mr. Gibbs' legs as a means of amusement. With a rather slow reaction, Mr. Gibbs took a wavering swipe at her, and muttered with a low belch, "Monkey! Go find your own banana tree..."

Mercedes giggled gleefully as he twisted and turned to try to shake her off his back. She grabbed his ponytail and tugged it violently.

"Blasted monkey! Don't break my hair."

"Mung-kee!" Mercedes shouted with her little voice.

With a growl of irritation, and a more powerful strike (yet not enough to hurt the lass), Mr. Gibbs managed to unseat the Sparrowling and she landed on the deck with a firm thud. Tears welled in her russet eyes, yet it was more because of a hurt soul than rump. With another swig of his drink, Mr. Gibbs wiped his mouth on the back of his dirty hand and the two began to gawk at each other, one with glazed eyes, and the other with doleful ones. He pulled his leg back, ready for a soft kick, but she whimpered and scrambled to her feet. She scampered off, leaving a hiccupping pirate slumped against a wall.

"Bring me back a banana," Gibbs mumbled as he turned his eyes away from the escaped little girl.

The candle between them flickered softly. It was still midday, but the light in the pub was quite dim. Felix had his hands folded under his chin, his elbows on the table as he gazed at Sam. Then one hand reached out and caressed the cut on her pretty cheek. She shied away from him at first, but then steadied and forced herself to let him do what he wanted. "What happened to your perfect face, luv?"

Echoes of memories of that horrible night flashed through her mind. They were on board his ship, _The Huntress, _and the wine had been particularly fine that evening, and before she could defend her honour, he had her in his grasp, as he led her to his bunk. In an instant, he was down on her, and all she could do was struggle helplessly as he did as he pleased. His arms were everywhere, groping her body, and as his left arm moved, the cufflink of his shirt made a little scratch on her face.

He was not the man she assumed he was upon their meeting, she thought with a sigh of regret. _He does not remember that night well with all the drink._

She faced him squarely and shrugged the subject off. "T'is but a scratch I received from colliding with the corner of my bunk."


	8. Lost

Author's Note Finally I have a new chapter up for you guys! I don't have a beta reader yet, so if you would be so kind and review with your suggestions, that would be greatly appreciated!

* * *

Chapter Eight – Lost

Jack Sparrow had always been a tough nut to crack in Will Turner's books. Very rarely had he ever been able to predict or explain the pirate's actions. Why Jack didn't just bring his daughter with him to the Turners' house was beyond Will's understanding. Perhaps he wanted to surprise the unsuspecting couple, or maybe he didn't want her to get in the way of any plans he had, whatever they were.

But whatever the reason why Jack preferred to drag his friends all the way across town to the docks where the _Pearl _was waiting, Will and his wife found themselves waiting on the slippery boards, breathing in salt water and fish perfumes, and ready to start impatient foot tapping at any given moment.

"I shan't be gone long," Jack said before he disappeared onboard the _Pearl._

Will and Elizabeth had been close to speechless ever since Jack had mentioned his daughter. They stared at each other silently as they waited, but read each other's expressions. They were both quite unable to find the right thoughts. What was the right way to react when they weren't even sure what to think?

And still no sign of Jack Sparrow. They waited on him for several minutes. Irritation was beginning to overtake their moods.

Currently, rain clouds were hung out to drip dry in front of the sun. Rain drizzled all around. "Oh dear," Elizabeth sighed, "my hair is going to frizzle."

Finally the sea captain decided to grace them with his presence. After jumping down onto the dock in front of the couple (slipping a little on the wet), he grinned anxiously. "There _is _a slight problem. But it will be fixed in no time. Nothing _too_ serious," Jack said with clasped hands.

"What's wrong now Jack?" Elizabeth forced a smile.

"Well, you see… my daughter has decided to lose herself."

"You _lost _your daughter?!" Will said with popping eyes.

"Now, see, I didn't lose her, because she was in the care of Mr. Gibbs. Who, in fact, decided to get drunk and not care for her."

"Then _why in heaven _did you come to our house and leave her on board your ship?" Elizabeth said in a very exasperated tone.

"Excuse me, Elizabeth _darling, _but number one: my business is my own, therefore all things to do with me is my business, therefore my daughter is my own business!"

"Well what is number two?" Elizabeth said with an arch of her eyebrow.

Jack sniffed impatiently. "Keep up, dear, because number two was in there with number one."

"But… what?" She appeared to be highly confused.

"Never mind!" Jack said with intolerance, "right now, the important thing is at hand. We must organize a search party."

"And _why _are we responsible to help you with this?" Elizabeth's eyes were now flashing.

Will put a hand on her shoulder. "Darling, I believe we should help him out in this particular situation."

"Are you mad, Will? Do so easily forget how often he used us to acquire what he wanted?"

"Yes, but at the same time, you forget how many times he has helped us when he needed not."

Elizabeth nodded slowly in consent. "Alright, dear."

Jack appeared to be impressed. "Nice restraining order," he said to Will. This comment made Elizabeth look as though she could slap him silly. After flinching, Jack smiled and stalked off down the dock.


	9. The Search Party

Chapter Nine – The Search Party

"This is unbelievable," Elizabeth groaned quite loudly. "I cannot believe that I actually woke up this morning in belief that I would be spending this day in a gloriously lazy manner. Instead, I am here in the wet, searching for some illegitimate child."

"Aye, quite so," Jack said cheerily, "but remember, it's _my _illegitimate child. That must tally to something."

"Where should we look first?" Will looked around him hopelessly. The possibilities of finding a toddler on the streets on a bustling Saturday afternoon were relatively slight.

"Well, I think the question at hand, mate, is this: if you were a Sparrowling, where would you roost?" Jack's eyes shone with pride.

Will, contemplating for a moment, replied, "Simple. On the _Black Pearl._"

"Aye. But she's not on the _Pearl, _now is she?" Jack said shortly. "Where _else?_"

Elizabeth stepped forward. "I am not going to waste the remainder of my afternoon. Let's just start walking."

When they reached the main streets of Port Royal, the fishy smell was soon replaced with the odour of wet garbage and horse manure. Elizabeth made sure she let Jack know just how terribly thrilled she was to be taking a stroll in a nice dress while it dragged in mud and droppings, in the company of a swashbuckler, and searching for an infant menace.

When they reached a street corner, and were about to cross, Jack happened to step on the heel of a swiftly travelling man in an exquisite powdered wig. After stumbling to his knees, the man stood up muttering, and whirled to face the ignorant fellow. "Jack Sparrow!" He spluttered angrily.

"Ah, Commodore Norrington," Jack greeted the man with a gracious smile, "so sorry about that trip, my good sir. Quite by accident, I assure you."

"I'm sure," Norrington said angrily. But with a sudden look at Elizabeth, he straightened himself and pasted a smile on his lips.

"Lovely day for a stroll, eh?" Jack bowed.

"Actually, I was headed for the ale house, yonder, to meet a few friends," Norrington nodded his head down the street.

Jack's eyes lit up, as if suddenly remembering something. "The ale house! Now _that _is the place to look."

"Jack, why on earth would a toddler girl wish to trot into a bar?" Will asked incredulously.

"Dearest William," Jack said slowly and patiently, "she is the daughter of Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Say no more," Elizabeth nodded.

The Commodore looked highly averse at the idea of them accompanying him. "Your child or not, she still was not raised by you, therefore still holds the nature of a little girl."

This statement was highly displeasing to Elizabeth. "How do you know about this child?"

Norrington snapped his head in her direction in a very startled method. "Of course I was only basing it on mere assumption, as I have the knowledge that Captain Sparrow was not burdened by a child when I was first acquainted with him."

Jack nodded in remembrance. It was true that of late he had a great deal more to worry about than he did at any other point in time, not including the previous adventure with Will and Elizabeth Turner.

They reached the ale house.

* * *

Bloody Sam was chugging back a very large swig of rum, when in her peripheral vision she spied a tiny, dark-haired lass toddle into the bar. Her eyes were widened before she even drew the mug from her lips. "Mercedes!"

Felix glanced up at the child. "You've finally decided on a name then?"

"It was that bloody Sparrow. I had no say in the matter," Sam forced a bitter tone, yet as the girl climbed into her lap, she couldn't help but smile tenderly and even appreciate the name, no matter what she led Felix to believe.

"Come here darling," Felix said to Mercedes and patted his lap, but Sam held her tightly. "What's wrong, Samantha? May I not hold my own daughter?"

"It's not that," Sam said, "Sparrow will be looking for her by now. He will surely come here first. He _does _believe her to be his daughter, do not forget. He would think of the first place he would go if he were free in a town, and the ale house would be it. You must leave."

"Then I shall set sail," Felix said, and then handed her a crumbling map. "Give this to Captain Sparrow. He won't be able to resist, me beauty. And I'll be waiting for him."

* * *

Jack stepped into the bar and surveyed his surroundings carefully until he spied a lonely woman with red curls who was cuddling a baby girl in the back corner. He sauntered over to her table and sat down on the crude chair across from her. "Hello, luv. What brings you to the _Python_?"

Sam held up her mug. "I was just having a bit of rum. A sailor needs rum, woman or not."

Jack nodded happily. She was quite right about that, if you asked him. Perhaps he should go and get a drink… But then he remembered the situation. "Bloody Sam, on my ship there is one simple rule, and that rule goes by what a man can do, and what a man can't do. And that includes you, even if you are a woman. You cannot leave my ship without my consent, savvy?"

Sam nodded with averted eyes. "Aye aye, cap'n."


	10. Author's Note

Readers:

I'm afraid to announce that this is not a new chapter, but an author's note! I am sorry for not updating in so long. I suppose I can say I'm suffering from writer's block, so perhaps I will attempt a few one-shots just to clear it up.

Withered Black Rose


End file.
